When worlds collide
by MewSunsetStar
Summary: What happens when Black Rock Shooter is accidentally sent into earth? Well, chaos, the occasional fights and of course, awesomeness! I don't own anything but the OCs and the storyline!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** **Hey fellow anime fans! I'm ALIVE, I just had a terrible case of writers block! But thanks to that, I have BOATLOADS of ideas! Ps, Rock aka BRS is here! **

**Rock: Why'd you drag me into this?**

**Me: cuz I CAN!**

** *Disclaimer: I don't own Black Rock Shooter! **

** Normal POV**

Black Rock Shooter was chained up in a maze, a maze made from Chariot's boredom. Rock (MW: Rock is Black Rock Shooter) was chained up in her own world. The hot, damp air made her chances of survival decrease. But to Rock, getting out of the maze because of complete boredom is all that mattered at that moment.

_"That's it! I'm done waiting for Chariot to come so I can escape!"_ Rock thought furiously as she tried to slip out of the chains. She grabbed a katana and used it to break the chains. Rock put her hood up. She wore a cropped top, shorts, knee high boots, gloves and a cape like coat with a white star on the back. The whole outfit was black. Her dark blue eyes darted from place to place as her pitch black hair was covered by her hood. She stealthily jumped from corner to corner, from the maze. Instead of a exit, she found a portal.

"What the-" Rock's sentence was cut short as she fell into the portal.

Lilly's POV

I walked with my BFF, Charlie Greenford, to our house. We actually live in the same house since my folks and Charlie's are always on business trips.

"Hey Lilly! Did you hear about the meteor showers tonight?" Charlie beamed. She has honey blonde hair with charming green eyes and wore jeans, like me. I have lilac hair with dark brown eyes and freckles.

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" I replied.

Suddenly, a flash of white light and a silhouette of a young girl our age appeared. The light dimmed, making it possible to see the girl. She wore a black top with black shorts, black boots, gloves and a cape like coat with a star on the back. The only thing I could see under the hood she wore were blue eyes. A monster was behind her.

She raised her hand and it turned into a cannon, and shot the monster, to which it disappeared. Weird.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know. She was about to speak, but she collapsed and fell. But she was caught by Cody, my friend. He had brown hair and charming silver eyes.

"Black Rock Shooter?!" he exclaimed at the girl. He lifted her hood to reveal two pitch black pig tails, and blue eyes. Those eyes looked like they kept secrets.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly. He chuckled and smiled at her.

"I'm Cody, and those two girls are Lilly and Charlie," he beamed.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him, closing her eyes to probably stop any tears from spilling over.

"I saw you in a dream," he replied. He placed her on the ground, Charlie practically strangling her from her bear hugs.

"You're so pretty!" Squealed Charlie. The girl also known as Black Rock Shooter, threw a death glare at me and Cody. He sweat dropped. I laughed.

"Rock, you can stay at Charlie's and Lilly's and go to our school now!" Cody beamed. She looked puzzled at the word "school" and I explained what school was to Rock.

"You're lucky, they don't have school in the other world." Cody pouted. Rock picked up a random note book and whacked him with the book. Nice one!

"That's because, in my world, all we know is how to fight. If a girl is troubled, that trauma causes a OtherSelf to form, and the OtherSelf has to be defeated for the girl's trouble to stop, idiot," she explained.

**Cody's POV**

So, right know, I met the girl that has been in my dreams for SEVEN weeks straight. After we enrolled her into our school (luckily, that was AFTER Lilly dragged Rock to get outfit change) and went to the park.

"Hey Rock! Check me out!" I side as I did a awesome skateboarding trick on my new skate board. For the first time, since I saw her, Rock actually SMILED. After the trio, Rock, Charlie and Lilly, decided that the perfect way to end the night was Japanese karaoke, I decided that was enough.

"No way, not going to happen," I protested.

"Please," pleaded Charlie.

"PLEASE!" Lilly sorta yelled. Next up was Rock. Oh brother.

"Do it or I'll shoot you with the Rock Cannon." She threatened. I nodded. The girls cheered.

"This is stupid!" I whined. Rock had somehow tricked me into singing Japanese karaoke. In front of m own FRIENDS. At the PARK.

"I don't know Japanese karaoke! Or Japanese!" I told them. They all frowned.

"At least lets go to a karaoke place! I heard of this awesome Japanese karaoke place called Project Diva Karaoke! We should go there!" Lilly slyly grinned. I rolled my eyes. _Great, you just meet the heroine that appeared in your dreams for SEVEN weeks and she and your own best friends are already burning a hole in my wallet the size of a house_! I thought as I fished out my allowance out of my pocket.

**Me: LOL! That was fun. **

**Cody: not for me, I don't get my money for two weeks! **

**Rock: it must suck to be you right now... **

**Cody: (emo corner) You're mean...**

** Rock: if you value your existence, you will shut up right now... **

**Cody: (runs off) HELP ME!**

**Me: Rate!**

**Lilly: And Review! **

**Mato: So we'll prank The author!**

**Rock: Mato, when'd you get here? **

**Me: WHAT?!**


	2. Chapter 2 the meteor shower and school!

**Me: this chapter is SUPER LONG. There, you have been warned...**

**Rock: *shoots a rock with the rock cannon* Im BORED! T^T**

**Me: *puts on Brick by boring Brick by Paramore and Rock and me dance along***

**Cody: Weird... O_0**

**Lilly: im doing the disclaimer! MewSunset doesnt own Black Rock Shooter!**

**Lilly's POV**

As we walked Rock and Cody to the karaoke place, a hint of guilt had struck my mind.

"Whoa!" I said when we arrived. This place was HUGE! Rock smiled. Cody fished out his wallet. I saw a young girl about our age, which is twelve, with jade green eyes and glasses with dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry but we're closed," she said. A blonde girl with gold eyes was reading a magazine.

"Okay, I'm sorry we didn't know," Charlie replied as we walked out. Cody laughed. Rock threw a glare at him.

"You got lucky this time," I snapped. Charlie pouted.

"Maybe if we're lucky, we'll be able to go to the movies," Charlie pondered.

"No, I am going broke. Good bye," he said and left. We hurried to our house and saw one of our friends. Well, one of me and Charlie's friends.

"Terra! When'd you get here?" Charlie beamed. Rock stared at Terra. Terra had auburn hair and brown eyes. Rock was daydreaming.

"Rock, Earth to Rock!" I said and waved my hand in front of her face. Didn't work.

"ROCKY, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Charlie yelled. Rock covered her ears and frowned. Well, that worked.

"You didn't need to yell..." She muttered.

"Sorry! But I want you to meet Terra!" Charlie whined.

"Terra, meet Rock!" Charlie beamed. Terra looked puzzled. Rock sweat dropped. I dragged her into the house and in the closet with a flash light.

"Play along if you want to see your precious coat again!" I said in a spooky voice. She didn't buy it.

"I was joking but just act... normal," I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Rock! Where are you going?" I asked. She didn't answer, dragged me out of the closet on onto the porch where Terra was talking.

"You little trickster," I growled at Rock. She smirked.

"Terra, this is my cousin, Rock," I sighed. Terra smiled. Rock kept staring at her.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, KNOCK OFF THE STARING CONTEST!" I shouted.

"What staring contest?" Charlie asked.

"Staring contest, go!" Commanded Charlie as her and Rock were now in a staring contest. After a full ten seconds, Charlie blinked.

"Rock is the winner!" I announced.

"Let's go to the park, that's where you get the best views of the meteor showers!" I said as I grabbed some blankets and Rock's wrist.

When we arrived, the park was filled with only a couple other people.

"We just have to wait until the sun sets for the meteor shower to start!" Terra stated.

**Normal POV**  
As the girls got ready and waited for the meteor shower to start, Terra noticed what was odd about Rock: she wore a grey and white chevron top with black capris, black boots and lace fingerless gloves. Also, she wore what looked like a small star necklace around her neck which was the exact shade of her eyes. "What a strange girl," thought a girl that was staring at Rock.

"Emily Morgan," Lilly growled at the girl. Emily had red hair, coal colored eyes, and wore a long, ruby red sundress.

"Lilly Adams," sneered Emily.

"Who's the cool girl? A soon to be member of my group?" Emily asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"That's Rock! And she's a hero called-" Charlie was about to tell Emily about Rock's identity as Black Rock Shooter when Lilly signaled Charlie to shut up.

"And she's called what?" Emily jeered.

"And, she's called Rocky! Now leave us alone!" Lilly replied. Emily snickered and mocked them.

"You heard them, leave us alone." Rock said, staring daggers at Emily.

"Losers!" Emily replied and she walked away. Charlie cried. Emily turned around. She sighed. "I only bully them because I'm jealous but why'd did that girl stick up for them? I wish I could just tell them I'm sorry without looking like a wimp," Emily thought. Emily saw Charlie sobbed and hugged Rock, but Rock seemed to not notice.

"How come you're not crying?" Charlie asked through her tears. Rock sighed, and Terra went to go get some water bottles.

"When you're a OtherSelf, you're used to feeling physical pain, like being run over by a robot scorpion, or being blasted with the rock cannon, or even being attacked by giant monsters. And believe me, I know," Rock explained.

"How? But I don't see any scars," Lilly replied.

"OtherSelves heal quicker because they're almost always in combat. That's why you don't see any scars." Rock pointed out. Lilly understood.

"So even if you feel like you've been pierce by an sword, some one else will take on that pain. That someone else is your OtherSelf, so, you're not really hurting," Rock finished. Emily wasn't far away from too far from them.

_"Some one else will take on my pain? But why?"_ Emily thought. Terra came back, empty handed.

"Some kid stole our water bottles," she grumbled. Rock laughed. Charlie still clung to Rock.

"Look! The meteor shower is starting!" Lilly said as a meteor flew across the sky. Rock smiled.

_"Stunning! They don't have anything like this back home!" _Rock thought as she looked at the sky in awe. Emily sat down to watch the meteors fly across the sky. But, then someone screamed. A small army of walking skeletons and Dead Master stood in the park.

"Go, run!" Rock commanded.

"We're not leaving with out you!" Replied Charlie and Terra. Emily saw the scene.

"Just trust me." Rock said. She stared daggers at Dead Master and then, she transformed. She wore her usual outfit. Emily saw a blue flame appeared on her right eye.

"Rocky!" Screeched Charlie. Rock rose her hand and her Rock cannon appeared.

"That's why," Lilly realized.

"That's why what?" Terra replied.

"That's why her name is," Lilly said and paused.

"Black Rock Shooter," Charlie finished. Her cannon turned into a katana and the skeletons turned into dust. The only enemy left was Dead Master. Rock lunged and attacked Dead Master. Emily was astonished.

"Stop fighting!" Emily shouted. They didn't, and Rock fell to the ground. She jumped in the air, turning her katana back into the Rock cannon. Rock blocked Dead Master's attacks by using the Rock Cannon as a shield.

"You're going to get hurt!" Emily mumbled. Rock then jumped in the air, aimed and fired at Dead Master. Dead Master was defeated. The rock cannon disappeared again. Rock only had a slight cut on her wrist. It healed in five seconds flat. The flame disappeared.

"Hooray! She's gone!" Charlie beamed and hugged Rock.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Terra screeched.

"Rock is...Black Rock Shooter. She's not dangerous, just lonely," Lilly explained.

"Rocky saved the day!" Charlie cheered. Rock smiled and put her hood up.

"EMILY?!" Lilly, Charlie and Terra screamed in horror as Emily fainted. Rock caught her.

"She fainted from shock," Rock said as she checked Emily's wrist for a pulse. Then, Rock's outfit had turned back to her outfit from Lilly's closet. About two minutes later, Emily woke up.

"What happened?" She groaned.

"You got hit in the head and you were knocked out for about ten minutes," Rock replied. "That was one weird dream!" Emily thought and went home. Terra went to her mom's house, while Rock, Charlie and Lilly headed for their house. Rock had to share a room with Lilly and luckily, she had a trundle bed so Rock wouldn't have to sleep on the hard wood floor. Rock changed into a night gown and went to bed. She was exhausted from fighting.

"Rock, dinner is-" Lilly saw Rock was already asleep. She couldn't blame her though. The next day, it was the first day of school. At five am, Rock and Lilly were ready for school.

"THE PANCAKES ARE OUT TO GET US!" Charlie yelled. Rock and Lilly sweat dropped. Rock looked at her reflection. She now wore a grey sailor uniform and her star necklace with dress shoes.

"What if I don't make any friends?" Rock asked. Charlie yawned.

"You already have some friends! Me, Terra and Lilly!" Charlie beamed. Rock smiled.

"WAIT UP!" A certain brunette girl yelled as another group of girls ran to school.

"We have ten minutes to kill," muttered Charlie.

"Oh, hello." The girl sighed.

"Hey Rocky! Fingers crossed we get the same classes!" Lilly said.

"Okay," replied Rock. Her black pigtails swayed slightly.

"Hi, I'm Charlie!" Charlie beamed. The brunette smiled.

"The name's Yuu, pleasure to meet you!" Yuu said. Rock looked at her watch.

"Uh, guys we're going to be late if we don't run!" Rock warned.

"Okay, lets go!" Lilly ordered as the trio ran faster than cheetahs on a sugar rush** (MS: LOL! just laughed saying that!)** and made it to school on time. The students went to the gym with the others to listen to the boring ceremony.

"Welcome students of Fujisaki Junior high,** (MS: I don't know what the school is called) **today I and your teachers would be honored for Ms. Sunset (Sound familiar?) to have some words," the teacher gestured to a short brunette.

"Okay , ANY ONE WHO CUTS CLASS WILL HAVE AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION YA HEAR ME?!" She sorta shouted.

"Yes," the students sorta yelled back.

"NOW GET TO CLASS! Class schedules will be posted on the board." She beamed. They looked at the board. Luckily for Rock, Lilly, Charlie and Yuu, they were all in the same classes.

"Class we have some new students," Lilly's first teacher said and gestured to Rock, Yuu, Lilly, Charlie, and a short white haired girl with orange eyes.

"Hey, I'm Strength!" The girl beamed.

"I'm Charlie," Charlie replied.

"I'm Lilly!" Lilly smiled.

"What's up? I'm Yuu," Yuu said. All that was left was Rock.

"I'm Rock." Rock said.

"Thank you all, now please take your seats." The teacher replied and the girls sat by each other. Strength fell asleep in class. When the teacher tried to wake her up, Strength yelled, "THE DOG IS BECOMING PRESIDENT!". The teacher sweat dropped.

"Ms. Strength, please keep your outbursts to your self," the teacher begged. After class, the new friends found a certain basket ball player.

"Mato Kuroi shoots and she scores!" Mato beamed as she dunked the basket ball into the hoop.

"What's up, Mato?" Rock beamed.

"Hey Rock! Wait, who are your friends," Mato replied.

"I'm Charlie, and my best bud over here is Lilly, the brunette is Yuu and Strength is the girl with the orange eyes!" Charlie said.

"So, this is your TrueSelf," said Lilly. Rock and Mato nodded.

"Yep! I'm also in your class!" Mato pointed out.

"Cool!" Rock, Lilly, Charlie and Yuu said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Strength beamed.

"Well, see ya after school!" Beamed Rock as the girls walked to class.

**Me: Longest... Chapter...EVER!**

**Emily: okay so am I the good guy or the bad guy?**

**Rock: SPOILERS!**

**Terra: Rate!**

**Rock: and review! Oh we need to prank MewSunset! *gets Cody to put on a zombie costume***

**Me: *sees Cody dressed as zombie* AHHHHHHHHHHH! ITS THE ATTACK OF ZOMBIE CODY! *takes out a base ball bat and whacks him with it* Is it dead?**

**Charlie: *face palms while Rock laughs* we took that prank too far...**

**Cody: *takes off mask* OWWWWWWWW THAT HURT! **

**Me: sorry! :P**


	3. Chapter 3 the fight

**Me: in this chappy, Charlie gets an other self...**

**Charlie: Do I have a cool weapon?**

**Mato: I dunno **

**Charlie's POV**  
As we walked to the park, Rock seemed depressed. Good thing theres no school tomorrow!

"Hey, what's wrong Rocky?" I asked her.

"I can't think of anything to do this weekend," Rock replied.

"Well, my birthday is on Saturday!" I beamed. She seemed stumped.

"Huh? What's a birthday?" Rock asked. I gasped. I wonder how life was for her as a little kid, not having a birthday.

"It's a celebration of when a person is born. Did you ever have any parties when you were little?" I replied. She shook her head.

"That's terrible!" Lilly said.

"I was created from Mato's hate of worrying, and desire to help everyone," she replied.

"What did you look like then?" I asked.

"I looked like how I did when I met you, but, my eyes used to be black but now their blue. Everyone at home thought of me as a outsider, until I started to fight and win." Rock explained. I imagined her world and how she came here.

_In a world of fighting, a hero comes out of the shadows. It is Black Rock Shooter. As she makes a daring attack to Dead Master, her hand forms the Rock cannon. The sky reflects the ocean, a light blue with the moon shining above. A endless desert filled with black rocks, grave yards and monsters of nightmares lurk in the fog. She is accidentally sent to earth by falling through a portal, where she meets two unlikely side kicks, Lilly and Charlie!_

I told her about how I think she came here, but she said that only a couple things are right: One, her vs. Dead master. Two, the black rocks, grave yards and the monsters. And three, she _was_ sent here by accidentally falling through a portal! Wow, I must be psychic!

"I was trying to escape a maze but I found a portal and fell in," Rock said and laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" I pouted.

"I was bored out if my mind when that happened!" She replied. I made a face and laughed too.

"So, how old are you?" Lilly asked Rock. I sweat dropped.

"Twelve," she replied, obviously bored.

"LETS GO BUG CODY!" I shouted. Rock grinned. As we ran to Cody's house, the girls from the karaoke place ran into me and Rock.

"I'm so sorry!" Glasses girl said as Rock dusted herself off. I laughed at Rock.

"That was a PERFECT wipeout moment!" I laughed. The expression on Rock's face became blank.

"What's wipeout?" She asked me.

"It's a hilarious show, Rock." I replied.

"You must really not pay attention," the blonde said. I felt my anger rise up.

"Charlie, calm down." Rock said, alarmed. I stood by Rock's side.

"Please forgive my cousin's behavior, she usually never has a temper," Rock apologized. I tried to lunge at her like Rock in her Black Rock Shooter form, but I was stopped by a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Charlie, don't." She warned my. The blonde smirked.

** Normal POV**  
"Let go, Rock. I can take her," Charlie insisted. "No, you can't. I spent my whole life fighting! You can't underestimate your opponent!" Rock thought. She kept a firm hand on Charlie's shoulder to keep her from attacking.

"JUST LET ME GO!" Charlie yelled, pushing Rock to the ground and her green eyes turning dark.

"Charlie, if your still in there, I don't want to fight you!" Rock cried out. Charlie other self, Karen, appeared, dressed in a white shirt, bat wings and gold skirt with sandals, and possessed Charlie. The real Charlie was scared, terrified even.

"Charlie, you gave me no choice." Rock said, a blue flame appearing on her right eye. She raised her hand and the Rock cannon appeared.

"Get somewhere safe!" She told the two, who were still watching the scene like a movie.

"You think your so tough! Just because, you decided saved us two times!" Charlie hollered.

"I didn't decide!" Rock growled. Charlie was confused. _"She didn't decide to save us those two times?" _Charlie thought.

"I had to or you wouldn't of been alive! I didn't want you guys to endure all that pain! And I never asked to be a guest at your house!" Rock admitted. Charlie realized her faults. Tears streamed down Charlie's face._ "She didn't want me to endure the pain? She wanted to save us?"_ Charlie thought and stared at Rock. Rock lowered her head, ran inside and come out, dressed in her normal clothes.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Rock said. That was just enough for Karen to be destroyed. As the blue flame disappeared, a single tear fell from Rock's face. Rock put the hood up and ran away. Charlie's face was covered in tears.

"Rock! Come back!" She shouted. She ran into Lilly's room.

"Lilly, I got mad at Rock and she ran away," Charlie said. Lilly called Cody, Mato, Strength, Yuu and Terra. So far no one had found her.

_"I have to run, run until everyone forgets me except for Strength and Mato. I can't stop running,"_ Rock thought as she ran. She stopped at a crumbling path that was darkened. The sun had already set.

"Rock? Where are you?" Charlie yelled with Cody. Cody heard footsteps down the sidewalk. He saw a a certain hooded figure with blue eyes walk towards the crumbling path. Cody ran towards the figure._ "It's hopeless, I need a portal to go home."_ Rock stared at the path.

"Rock," he said with relief.

"Go away!" She cried and almost fell when he caught her. She didn't struggle.

"How much longer are you going to run?" He asked her.

"As far as I can to get home," she said through her tears. For the first time in Rock's whole life, she felt safe. Rock fainted from exhaustion.

"Rock!?" He asked._ "She's sleeping? How long has she been running?"_ Cody thought as he carried the girl, bridal style.

"She was running away, but she fell asleep." He said. Unsure, Lilly stared at Rock._ "She looks younger, somehow,"_ Lilly thought. It was true. While Rock's pale snow white complexion wasn't completely hidden by her hood, her black bangs were brushed back to a side, and her long eyelashes casted small shadows over her face, she looked like a innocent child even to Cody. Cody placed her on the couch and handed Mato a blanket.

"Rock, please be okay," Mato silently prayed and sat by Rock with Cody. Rock's eyes slowly opened. She saw Cody, Mato and Charlie, fast asleep by the couch.

"Cody, Mato, Charlie, everyone, I'm sorry for leaving, I was being foolish," Rock said. Lily ran and hugged Rock, smiling.

"It's okay, Rock, as long as you're okay." Lilly sobbed. Rock patted Lilly on the back supportively.

**Charlie: I turned evil... So outta character...(￣▽￣****)**

**Me: well, that's because your other self was created from your hatred of waiting. 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**Rock: And you made me run away and faint...you owe me...(-_-****) **

**Me: okay, CODY GET DOWN HERE! *takes Cody's wallet* You're welcome!**

**Cody: HEY THAT'S MINE! *snatches the wallet* Plz rate!**

**Mato: And review!**

**Dead Master: because WE'RE awesome! XD**

**Everyone else: *sweat drop* howe'd you get here?**

**Dead Master: there was a key under the rug.**

**Me: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! LOL, random!**


	4. Chapter 4 time to prank Cody!

**Lilly's POV**

Questions filled my head as I did my homework. The door rang. Thank heavens!

"Oh, hey Terra! Want to go bug Cody?" I suggested. She nodded. Rock bolted down the stairs and said, "Don't leave with out me! I wanna come!".

"Sure! Lets go!" I beamed. We crept into Cody's house. He was knocked out on the couch, snoring like a horse. I grabbed the whip cream out of the fridge and put some in his palm. Rock drew a mustache on him. Terra took one of her feather earrings and used it to tickle his nose. He placed his palm on his face. Mission accomplished.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING AWESOME DID YOU GUYS DO TO ME?!" Cody yelled. Rock snickered.

"A simple prank," I laughed. He went to the kitchen to wipe off the mustache and the whip cream off his face.

"Who drew the mustache?" He asked.

"Guilty is charged," Rock admitted. He pouted.

"You're so mean..." He complained. I whacked him with a random spider man comic book that was on the floor.

"So, you're a weirdo." I laughed. He made a face.

"Our work here is done." Rock beamed. I nodded and left with my friends.

"So, what now?" Rock asked me. I shrugged.

"We could make a funny video for youtube," Terra shrugged.

"Video games?" I asked.

"KARAOKE!" Charlie shouted, coming from the house. Rock sweat dropped. Mato walked by.

"Hey Mato! Wanna go sing karaoke with us?" Terra asked.

"I dunno, or we could just make a movie," Mato shrugged. A smirk appeared on Rock's face.

"It's settled!" Rock beamed. We decided to make a funny movie about this vampire girl (aka Mato) whos side kick is a geek who has to follow her every command (aka Cody).

"Why do I have to play the vampire?" She whined.

"Cuz it's was _your _idea!" I replied.

"YOU OWE US!" Cody yelled. After we watched the movie, and ran out of popcorn, we listened to some music. Cody left after Charlie asked him if he wanted to joion her karoake team. Typical, he REALLY doesn't like having to sing in front of his own friends, probably because Terra said she'll post it on youtube if he sings.

**Me: lol poor Mato and Cody!**

**Lilly: not really! Cody broke my giant gummy bear sculpture! T^T**

**Mato: What gummy bear sculpture? '-_-**

**Lilly: well, I had one. Until Cody broke it...**

**Rock: Rate! **

**Strength: And review! .**

**Me: Strength when did you get here?**

**Strength: *holds up a key* Seroiusly you should hide the keys here.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rock goes home

** Me: hey guys! **

**Rock: SO, enjoy the story... I have nothing interesting to say...-_-**

**Cody: and MewSunset doesn't own Black Rock Shooter!**

**Rock's POV **

The cool breeze outside seemed to set the mood for watching tv. I closed my eyes as I took a break from studying. When I opened my eyes, I saw the two girls who had caused Charlie's OtherSelf posses to her. Also, another girl was by them.

"Awwww, she's so cute!" The girl said by them. I sweat dropped. The girl had brown eyes and brown hair ending in short pigtails and wore a red gym uniform. Mato walked in, holding her favorite book, The little multicolored bird, in one hand and a notepad in the other hand.

"Hey, Koha'chi-sempai! I see you've met Rock already," Mato beamed.

"So that's your name! I was wondering why there's all these note books with that name for," The brunette beamed. I had no words.

"Hey," I replied nervously.

"She's even shy! That's adorable!" The brunette said. I shot Mato a _you-so-owe-me_ glare. She sweat dropped.

"I'm Kagari, and that's Yomi." The blonde finally said.

"What's with all these notes on fighting and stuff?" The brunette continued, looking at my notes books that Cody gave me. I quickly grabbed the note books and put them away.

"That's my own business," I muttered as I placed them on the book shelf.

"ROCK! GET DOWN HERE!" Lilly screamed from down stairs. I bolted down stairs to see her smiling and holding a piece of paper.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked as Mato, Kagari, Yomi, Charlie and the brunette came down the stairs.

"I got us tickets for the carnival today!" She squealed. I sweat dropped.

"What's a carnival?" I replied. She pouted.

"I'll show you when we get there, Rock!" She said. Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Lets go!" Mato beamed. I stared at her, trying to figure out what was happening. As we ran to the park to tell Cody the news, the brunette tripped.

** Normal POV**

"Hey, you okay?" Rock asked Kohata. The brunette nodded.

"I'm fine! I'm Kohata but you can call me Koha'chi!" Kohata beamed. Rock smiled as Cody appeared.

"Hey Cody! We're going to the carnival! Wanna come?" Lilly beamed. Rock's expression became blank.

"I don't get it. W-what's a carnival?" Rock asked. Kagari giggled. Yomi stared at Rock.

"It's basically a fun place with rides, games, and fun," Cody explained.

"So, what's your name?" Charlie asked Yomi.

"Yomi Takanashi, it means when little birds play there is no hawks," Yomi replied.

"That's a really smart name!" Rock beamed. Yomi smiled.

**At the carnival**

"Whoa!" Rock said as she looked at the roller coaster. It was seventy five feet up into the sky, making Rock feel tiny as an ant.

"Hey Rock, wanna to go on the roller coaster with us?" Kagari asked Rock.

"I can't," Rock muttered. Cody pouted.

"Why not?" He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I'm afraid of heights..." She said. Cody sweat dropped. _"Out of all the monsters she fought, she's afraid of HEIGHTS?!"_ Cody thought.

"Awwww man! I'm not tall enough to ride the roller coaster!" Charlie whined.

"So I'm not the only one who's staying on the ground?" Rock asked. Cody sheepishly walked by them, since he wasn't keen on riding the ride either. He only asked because he was curious if she would go or not.

"Lets play a carnival game!" He said and dragged them to the first game, which was the classic Knock-over-the-milkjugs game.

"Hello there! I'm Maddy and let me give you guys a quick run down of the game! You just grab a ball there and try to knock over the milk jugs by throwing the ball," the carny beamed. First up was Rock. She took a ball, and threw it at the top jug, but it didn't fall.

"Well that sucked," she said. Next up was Charlie, who won a panda stuffed animal.

"It's okay Rock! One time, the ball missed and it ended up hitting Lilly on the nose!" Charlie said.

"Let the _master_ do this all ready," Cody told them as he got the ball. He threw it and the pins fell. He won a giant dog stuffed animal.

"Here Rock, you can have it." He said as he gave the stuffed animal to Rock.

"Thanks," she replied. Charlie looked at the two and saw Emily walking by. "Emily?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Charlie thought.

"Hey Rock, race ya to the roller coaster!" Cody beamed and ran to the ride. Rock began to run, still clutching the dog stuffed animal and Charlie ran too. Emily stared at Rock. When Lilly, Yomi, Kagari, Mato and Kohata got off the ride, they laughed at Cody for tripping on a twig.

"Blue," Emily murmured as she saw Rock's eyes.

"Who won the stuffed animal?" Kagari asked.

"Cody won it for Rock!" Charlie said in a sing-song voice. Rock looked away, blushing.

"Looks like someone's blushing!" Kohata giggled.

"S-shut up!" Rock replied, still blushing.

"Lets go to that ride next!" Kohata said, pointing at the teacups. Rock looked puzzled. Cody sweat dropped. After Kohata dragged Rock, Cody, Charlie, and Lilly to the ride, the group saw that the four were still tall enough to go on the ride, since the ride was made for everyone to go on.

"O-M-G! Cody still can fit on the tea cup ride!" charlie laughed and pointed at Cody, who was pouting.

"So, you're still short enough to stuff in a dumpster." Cody snapped. Charlie frowned.

"Rock, why aren't you smiling?" Lilly asked Rock, who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Something is very wrong here," Rock replied, looking at a distance to see a flash of light. From the flash of light, Black Gold Saw appeared. Rock quickly jumped out of the ride and ran for a place to hide. Emily followed Rock. After Rock transformed, Emily saw the flame appear on Rock's right eye.

"Hello Black Rock Shooter. I see that you've been traveling, oh, let me introduce my self, I'm Black Gold Saw," Black Gold Saw sneered. Rock rose her hand and the Rock cannon appeared.

"Rock!" Cody yelled as panicked people rushed out of the carnival except for him, Mato, Yomi, Kagari, Kohata (who had no clue of what was going on), Emily, Lilly and Charlie. Black Gold Saw grabbed Cody's wrist and was about to attack him when Rock shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAKING CREEP!" and was attacked by a powerful blast from the Rock cannon. Cody fell, and gazed at Rock.

"You wanna fight? Fine, lets fight!" Black Gold Saw growled as she sent some hooded minions after her. The Rock cannon turned into a sword. Emily was afraid. "Why, why does that girl know Cody? Why does he know her? I don't get it," she thought. By now, only Black Gold Saw and a injured Rock stood ready for battle. But before Rock had a chance to fight, Black Gold Saw trapped Rock in chains and fled back to the otherworld.

"Rock!" Charlie said,worried. Rock's left arm was injured, a cut tainting her snow white skin.

"We need to get you some help, but how do we get these chains off you?" Yomi said to Rock, not even realizing Rock was Black Rock Shooter. The disappeared on her left eye, leaving a weak Rock chained up. Mato took out a key charm she always had on her purse and tued to break the chain with it. But it didn't work. Cody knew the only way, but he was afraid.

"Just get it over with," Rock told him. He picked up her sword, the girls backing away, and used the sword to cut the chains off. He dropped the sword, to see if she was alright. She looked fine, except for the cut on her arm. Emily, Kohata, Charlie, Lilly, Yomi, Kagari and Cody watched in shock and surprise as the cut disappeared, like the cut on her arm never even happened. Rock stumbled and Cody caught her, once again carrying her bridal style and causing her to blush.

"Lets go," Charlie barked at him. Yomi and Kagari went home, along with Mato. Cody placed Rock on the couch. One minute later, she transformed back.

"You okay?" Kohata cautiously asked Rock. Rock nodded.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry," Rock said._ "What was that flashing light, and why did that Black Gold Saw person appear? I don't get it,"_ he thought.

"If Black Gold Saw and Dead Master were able to travel here by portal, that means that soon I'll have to go home." Rock sighed.

"What does she mean by that?" Kohata asked curiously but before Rock could answer a portal appeared and Rock wore her normal outfit.

"I can finally return home," Rock muttered. She turned to the group.

"Guys, you taught me a lot of things. You taught me how a day at school was like, how to study, how to prank someone, how a day at a carnival was like and, most importantly, how to make friends, I will surely remember you all." Rock beamed and walked into the portal, disappearing. But little did she know, everyone who knew Rock, (except for Mato, Strength, and Cody) was forgetting the blue eyed heroine.

When Rock appeared home, she saw her world. It was filled with darkness, crumbling paths and a few stars shone.

"I wonder what Cody, Lilly and Charlie are doing," Rock said and as soon as she said that, she felt like her heart was bursting into flames. She couldn't remember Cody, Charlie or Lilly. She ran to the portal, only for it to disappear.

"Why? Why can't I remember them?" She thought. Meanwhile, the next day at school, Cody asked Charlie where Rock was.

"Huh? Who's Rock?" Charlie asked, confused. Cody couldn't believe it. They always remembered their friends names.

"You're kidding right? She has blue eyes, black hair and she saved your butts a couple of times?" He laughed. She looked puzzled.

"Lilly! Can you please tell Cody I don't know a girl named Rock?" Charlie pleaded Lilly, who giggled.

_ "Why am I the only one who remembers Rock?"_ He thought. After school, he ran into Strength.

"Strength! You know how to travel to the other world right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Why?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm the only one who remembers Rock, and I want to see her again!" He replied. Strength looked at the sky.

"You will travel to our world and face many dangers, don't expect to be almost dead when you meet Rock," she said and opened a portal.

"What is your name?" She asked suddenly.

"You already know my name, it's Cody!" He said, crossing his arms.

"I'm talking about your other name, stupid!" Strength pouted.

"My other name?" He asked. Strength nodded.

"Yep, you are, Star Gazer," she stated and pushed him through the portal. He opened his eyes, to see he a broken world. He also saw Rock. Rock was asleep, her faced covered by her hood. But now, Star Gazer **(MS: for this chapter, in the other world Cody is known as Star Gazer)** could feel that she, like the others, was forgetting. Star Gazer had golden yellow hair with crimson red eyes, and wore jeans and a black hoodie with dog tags. He also had a sword.

_"Black Rock Shooter! Can you hear me?"_ He thought aloud. Rock stirred and yawned to see Star Gazer smiling.

"Who are you?" She asked, alarmed. She grabbed her sword. He backed away.

"Hey! I don't wanna fight! I just wanna talk," Star Gazer replied. She dropped her weapon.

**Me: EPIC CLIFF HANGER DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! XD**

**Rock: okay 0_o rate!**

**Mato: And review!**


	6. Chapter 6 the final chapter

**Me: Final chapter! For the last time, I don't own Black Rock Shooter!**

**nobody's POV**  
"I have an idea," he blurted out.

"What is it?" Rock asked, with a bored tone.

"My brother on Earth is a scientist, and I thought, to keep you safe, we can put you in a giant capsule to keep you alive!" He beamed.

"But what if I need to fight?" She asked.

"My brother could also add in some telepathic thingy so you can still fight, but stay in the capsule! It's perfect!" He said and dragged her to the portal, which opened again. He rushed her to his brother's house, and they made the capsule, every detail perfect.

"I'll see you soon, Rock." Star Gazer said as Rock stepped in the capsule, nervous. She felt tired, and her dark blue eyes closed. Star Gazer turned back into Cody.

"When is she supposed to wake up?" Cody asked his brother, Josh.

"In four years," Josh dead-panned. Cody sweat dropped.

"FOUR YEARS?! W-WHO FALLS ASLEEP AND WAKES UP FREAKIN' FOUR YEARS LATER?!" Cody shouted. The reason she couldn't wake up until then, is because the capsule would basically let save her, it would give the ability to fight in the other world while actually she was healing.

_"Soon, you'll return and you'll make new friends, but, you're not destruction, or darkness. Or a simple mistake. You're a hero, you're...hope. Hope is the thing we need the most in times like this,"_ Cody thought as he stared at the sleeping girl in the capsule.

**Me: I'm thinking about making a sequel! Except it'll be called Black Rock Shooter: the blue sky's tears. Except, it'll take place a month before Rock awakens... But sadly, Mato will not be in the sequel... 〜（ゝ。∂）**

**Rock: Hope you enjoyed the story! Rate!**

**Mato: and review even thought I won't be in the sequel! At least I was in this story!XD**

**Cody: T^T I can't believe I yelled in front of my own brother...**


End file.
